Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). Further, the HV battery system may power a compressor and/or a heater used in a climate control system for a vehicle cabin.
Various battery systems may include vents that allow ambient air to enter portions of a battery system. In some embodiments, the vent may permit air to enter or exit the battery system and maintain a pressure balance between the battery and the environment. Water carried by the ambient air may condense within the battery system. Condensate inside the battery system may cause corrosion and/or problems with electrical circuits in the battery system. Corrosion and/or electrical problems created by condensate may result in battery system inefficiencies, degradation, permanent damage and/or a shortened usable lifespan of the battery system.